jandrefandomcom-20200214-history
Jandré moments
Season 1 'Pilot' *When Jade is about to pour coffee on Tori's head, André says her name in a warning way. *When Tori picks André to participate in Alphabet Improv with her, she also includes Jade. 'The Bird Scene' *When André]] and Robbie walk into the classroom from ballet, Jade stares oddly at André as he walks near her. 'Stage Fighting' *André wonders what is wrong with Jade's eye. *André is very worried about Jade when Tori 'hits' Jade in the eye. *André even gets upset at Tori, whose side he normally takes, and gets really worried about Jade. *Jade eventually owns up to André about the fact that it's make-up, showing that she trusts that André would keep the secret. *Jade knows André eventually told Tori, proving that maybe André convinced her to own up to Tori. *Jade seems to be extremely impressed by André's stage fighting. *André didn't believe Tori when she said she didn't hit Jade with the cane, hinting that he might be more likely to believe Jade than Tori. *André runs up to Jade about something, and he seems very excited to tell her about it. Jade yells at him. André asks her what is wrong with her eye (and we never get to know exactly why he was running up to her in the first place). *André touches Jade's eye gently to try to see if she's okay before he sees that it's dripping. *André seems very disappointed in Jade for tricking everybody into thinking Tori hit her. Jade seems embarrassed or sad when André finds out about this. *Jade asks André to not tell anybody, especially Tori. André says he won't, but then he runs off yelling for Tori. *Jade starts to chase him around. 'The Birthweek Song' *During the "Angry Englishmen" exercise, Jade and André are seen shouting at each other. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *André goes and sits with Jade (even though he doesn't want to at first.) *André notices that Jade is upset when he mentions how hot Alyssa Vaughn is and stops mentioning it, saying, "I should shut up..." 'Robarazzi' *Jade seems sort of angry with Robbie for saying that André has a ketchup problem. *Jade and André, along with Beck and Tori, are both ganging up against Robbie. *At lunch, André hands Jade the salt. *When André mentions his "ketchup problem" at lunch, Jade tells him that it's all Tori's fault. *When a random student gives André a ketchup bottle, Jade seems to be getting even angrier. *When Robbie squeezes into the seat next to André and Jade, André throws his backpack away from the table angrily, and Jade grabs his food and throws it away. This proves that they both have anger issues. *Jade only throws Robbie's food after he comments on André's "ketchup problem." *Jade and André, along with Tori and Beck, decide to embarrass Robbie by getting him on camera with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Neither André nor Jade cared that Sinjin was drowning. They were both rather cool about it. *In the RV, while Tori and Trina are fighting over the water bottle, Jade and André are sitting on the floor together, watching them in confusion. *When André says that the bottle has only one swallow left, Jade quickly says, "I want it!" *After Jade says she's not able to call Cat, André says it was a bad idea to get F mobile and Jade glares at him. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky]' *André enjoys trying to make Jade jealous by telling her that Beck is babysitting a dog for his neighbor, the cheerleader girl, who happened to be 9 years old. 'Beck's Big Break' *Jade gets annoyed by André playing his keyboard, so she rips the batteries out of it. *André didn't really care that Jade knocked out the batteries out of his keyboard. *André and Jade are sitting next to each other in the movie scene. *André looks at Jade when Tori messes up the scene. *When André said, "Yeah, I think she's into me!" Jade looked annoyed and said, "Yeah, we can tell by the way she ran screaming ''from you!" which may be because she was jealous. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Jade and André are both on the Ping Pong Team. *Also, André has to be good friends with Jade because Jade is the Team Captain and she let him on the team. *Jade and André are both frustrated that Cat messed up and lost to Tori; this is giving Tori a better chance at joining the team and neither of them are happy about it. *They are very close to another while playing Twister. *Jade helps André and Beck shake the machine to get Beck's drink out. *In the flashback scene, when Jade tells her plan, André is the only one who doesn't say no to the plan; he is also the first one to nod his head yes. *Only after that Jade says to tell Tori does André admit to there being no actual ping pong team. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Jade is seen to feel André's feet, and André smirks at her in a way that can come off as flirtatious. *Jade smiles up at André in a flirtatious way (right next to Beck). *Jade is the one who asks Beck if they should go feel André's feet some more. *André was there when Jade was getting her feet softened by the fish, and encouraged her to try it out. 'Freak the Freak Out *Jade seemed impressed by André's acting with Cat. *André tries to stop Jade from fighting with Hayley and Tara . *André cheers very loudly for Jade (and Cat). *André seems to get very angry that Cat and Jade didn't win. *André and Jade stop leaving the club when the waitress brings their food. *Jade agrees with André about leaving after they eat. *Jade takes food from André's plate. *Although Jade seems to be mad about Beck being flirted with, she also seems slightly mad about André being flirted with too. *André wanted to know what Jade said in her text message to Beck. '''Rex Dies *When André first gets to the hospital, he gives Jade a 'what's going on?' motion and she gives him a look. *When he actually asks aloud what's happening, she shakes her head at him and he understands what she meant by that and stops talking. *They stand next to each other for the rest of their scenes together. *Both Jade and André felt that Rex getting injured was weird. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Jade seems concerned when André tells them that the record label refused to sign him because of their one time gig, The Diddly-Bops. *Jade rips off Rex's arm when he tells André that it's the end of the world because he wasn't being signed for the record company, possibly defending him. *Jade was at the performance of the song to support André. *When André sings, "Everyone you know has a nose nose nose!" Jade says, "My grandfather's nose was blown off in a war so that song is a filthy lie." André replies with "Sorry," looking sympathetic. *When Beck kisses Jade during André's performance, Jade looks at André. 'Wok Star' *André goes with the group to see why Jade is in the janitor's closet. *André helps stall Mrs. Lee at the restaurant for Jade. *André says "At least she thanked you," when Tori was complaining about Jade being mean to her, maybe because he wanted her to see that Jade isn't as bad as she thinks. *André asks why the school won't put on Jade's play. *André asked Beck where Jade was. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Jade and André both tell Tori about the views of their movie. *André agrees with Jade that it's for Canadians. *Jade and André come up with a plan to get back at Dale Squires. *Jade and André walk up to Tori at the same time. *They sit next to each other when telling Tori. *Jade and André are standing next to each other when Tori is talking to Dale Squires. *They both are annoyed that Dale took all the credit. *Jade goes with them to ruin Dale's interview, even though Beck didn't go. *Both agree to go get waffles. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Jade is seen running her fingers through André's hair at Sikowitz's house, while André is sitting in a recliner complaining about running a marathon and being pregnant. *Jade is also seen rubbing his shoulders and arms after she had been running her fingers through his hair. *Jade stands behind André, who is sitting in the recliner. *Jade was disqualified after André. *Jade and André are sitting very close to each other at Tori's house while watching the movie. *They are both laughing at the lady who is dying in the movie. *Jade picks a guy who just finished running a marathon who also is 9 months pregnant for André to play. *When André asked, "Who's the daddy?" Jade gave him a slight smile. *Jade looks at André in a weird way after he picks Tori's character. *Jade waves goodbye to André in a sweet-ish kind of way. 'Season 2' 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *Jade is the only one who doesn't try to convince André to stay and help Tori write a song, maybe because she doesn't want him to help Tori (jealousy), because she wants Tori to get a bad grade, or because she wants André to go to his grandfather's birthday because she knows that it's important to him. 'Beck Falls for Tori' * When Tori comes back acting like she just fell and is hugging everybody, Jade turns to André and hugs him. *André looks at Jade when she kicks Tori off of the chair. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Both are concerned when Tori has a nervous breakdown at the Quickie Mart after they can't find the '$' in the icecreams. *When the little boy wanted to kiss the freaky one (Jade), André said: "You better stop there..." 'Tori Gets Stuck' *When Jade is yelling about not getting the lead role, André tries to calm her down. *Jade takes André's apple, smashes it, and gives it back to him. André doesn't seem to care very much. *Jade wanted to be the lead in the play opposite André. Her outrageous attempts to prevent Tori from being the lead may mean that she wanted to perform with him instead. 'Prom Wrecker ' *Tori and Cat spy on André making out with his girlfriend, and Jade walks over to them. Her eyes widen and she asks if he's "trying to swallow her." *Jade is the only one that seems shocked and slightly disgusted at André making out with his girlfriend. This could be a sign of jealousy. *They both seem to agree about how clowns don't bounce and are getting along very well. *During the Prome Meeting, André only started kissing Sherry after Jade came bursting in, possibly trying to make her jealous. 'Locked Up' *Both Jade and André insult the hotel (André calls it a dump and Jade thinks it's disgusting). *Jade looks worried when the moth bites André, and goes over to him to see if he's okay. *Jade touches André's neck lump. *Jade also squeezes the neck lump. *Jade and André are the only ones that both flee the stage when Tori's shoe hits The Chancellor in the eye. *Jade pushes André lightly when everyone was going on the back of the duck truck. *They both sing/dance next to each other to perform on stage for the chancellor. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Every time André talks about Keeko, Jade looks mad, upset, and a bit jealous. *When André leaves, excited for his date, Jade looks confused. 'Jade Gets Crushed' *André chooses Jade to help with his song, since Tori is not available. *Jade agrees to help André with his song, despite the fact that in past episodes, she has been shown to hate helping others. *André says his favourite letter is J in his attempt to write a song, and Jade's name starts with J. *When André says this, Jade smiles. *Jade does not seem at all upset when André can't come up with lyrics for the song they're working on, and even seems amused by his lyrics. *Jade asks André to hold out his hand, and when he seems worried, she tells him not to be a baby, and he holds out his hand and says he trusts her. *Although Jade mentions that trusting her is a bad idea, she does not hurt André's hand. *She does a cute little thing with his hand that she used to do as a kid, and he laughs, says it tingles and asks her to do it again, like a child. *Jade smiles at André after she tells him she'll do the hand trick again later when he finishes recording the song. *Jade makes sure André finishes the song, even though he wants to just leave. She tells this to him in a nice way, rather than be pushy. *When they are working on the song together, Jade sings and André is amazed by it, watching her the whole time like he's in awe. *Jade asks André if he likes her song. It's rare to see Jade show any concern for what other people think of her. *André can't even talk when Jade asks him if he likes the song, and he only makes the sound "Mmmhmm." *André says he thinks he's in love with Jade, and is very upset by this considering she's Beck's girlfriend. *When Jade asks André if she can hear the song they recorded, André is so nervous about revealing his feelings in front of her and Beck that he gets tounge tied, promising to email her the song later. *Tori tries to help André get over his crush by showing how mean Jade can be, but André warns her that it won't work. *When Tori pretends to be Jade the first thing André does is ask her out to the movies. *André is not turned off by Tori's mean comments. Instead, he tries to kiss her, because she looks and acts so much like Jade he can't resist. *André can't sleep, so he writes a song for Jade called 365 Days. The lyrics say that he fell for her and will try everything he can to make her come closer to him. *The whole time he performs the song, he is looking at her and smiling at her, and seems worried about her reaction. *André seems a bit disappointed and jealous when he sees Beck put his arm around Jade during the song. *André was about to say that he wrote the song for Jade, but Tori cuts him off and says he wrote it for his dog. André then says, "Yeah, I love my dog," which is a hint that he's really saying he loves Jade. *Jade dances and claps during André's performance and cheers for him when he's finished. *Jade hugs André after the performance, and she smiles when she hugs him. He seems like he doesn't want to let her go. *After they break apart from the hug André nervously stares at Jade, and Jade's smile becomes more and more uncomfortable, maybe sensing André's feelings for her. *André tells Tori it might take a while until his feelings for Jade go away completely. *André gets completely over Jade after some girl walks up to him and asks him if he wants to hang. *Throughout the whole episode, Jade was unusually kind to mostly everyone. *André has a crush on Jade throughout most of the episode. Terror on Cupcake Street *When André freaks out in a Cupcake float, Jade stands near him. *André says that Jade should be in the Parade Parade, after she stared at him and moved towards him, scaring him. *Jade wants Tori to go for help instead of André (and Beck). Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Jade answers André's question about going from an A to a D, causing André to look at her, annoyed. *Jade laughs when André pushes Robbie to the ground. *Jade gives Tori the idea for André's secret santa gift, most likely because she cares about André. *Jade helps Tori perform André's song to help show Anthony that his song is good. * They hugged after André's teacher gave André an A on his song. 'The Breakfast Brunch' *Jade smiles at André while they are all walking. *When Robbie asks Jade why she had to be mean all the time André says, "I know, right?" *When Beck told everyone André was probably going to run-dance, if you look closely, Jade ran out after him 1st 'The Gorilla Club' *Jade and André sit together during the card game. *Jade and André agree that Tori is boring as an actress and needs to take more risks. *Jade bets André (and Robbie) in the card game and makes them do the Hammer Dance at her call if they lose. *Jade makes André do the Hammer Dance as he's trying to ask Aleece out, possibly to keep him from succeeding with her or she has a crush on him. 'The Worst Couple' *When Beck refers to the gang as their friends, Jade insults every one of them, except for André. This means that she considers André a friend and has no problems with him. *This is one of the few times André actually gets mad at Jade and yells at her. *Jade does nothing about André yelling at her, despite her doing so when others have yelled at her before. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *André and Jade both want to play the lead in Sikowitz's play, so they argue about it. *André plays Jade's son in the play. *Jade may have not liked the boys because she may have feelings for André or simply they were just annoying her. 'April Fools' Blank' *Jade and André sit next to each other for the game show. *At the end of the episode, they hug. 'Driving Tori Crazy' *While singing the song Five Fingaz to the Face Andre sings the line "Girl, I've been thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me!" while looking at Jade. *Jade looks back at him, smiling. *Jade and André are seen sitting next to each other in the party bus. 'Tori Goes Platinum' *When André is talking about Bruno Mars, Jade stops him by saying "Hey, hey, baby stop talking," trying to save him from his embarrassment and showing she may have some affection for him. *When Jade tells André he should stop talking, she pats his arm. *Jade tells Cat to give André some of her bibble. *André wants to ditch Tori to watch Jade perform at the awards (and does, with Tori's permission). Crazy Ponnie *André (and Beck) handcuff Jade to the lunch table and say that it wasn't a problem. *André stops Jade from hurting Cat, her best friend. *After Tori corrects André for saying Ponnie's name wrong, Jade makes a joke, saying "What color was her hair? Plonde?" and André continues by saying "Or prunette?" *Jade and André are sitting next each other at the lunch table. *André looks at Jade with concern about the fact that she has no eyebrows. 'The Blonde Squad' *Jade and André both involved in Beck's play Other Shows/Crossovers iParty with Victorious *Jade and André are sitting next to each other at the lunch table. *When André is bragging about how Kenan Thompson is letting him throw a small party at his house, Jade is seen smiling at him. *André invited Jade (plus the others) to the party. *Near the end of the song "Leave it All to Shine," Jade and André are next to each other, singing. Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Moments